


Chaos

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, S2E11, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen来到Jared的拖车，不只是为了送剧本。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP  
> 声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。 这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。

“Jared？”Jensen打开拖车的门，向里探探头。Sam的格子衬衫和牛仔裤搭在椅子上，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

“I am so sorry，baby。”Jensen说着，反手关上拖车的门走进来，“去拿剧本的时候恰巧遇到Jim，就被他拖住谈了些别的事情。”

Jensen把两份剧本放在桌子上，端起那半杯白兰地。

玻璃杯还残留着甘米熊香甜的味道。

他下意识地舔了舔唇。

Jared说了句什么，水声太大，Jensen没听清楚。

“你说什么？”Jensen放下玻璃杯，开始解衬衫的纽扣，“等我！我马上就过去！”他脱掉Dean的衬衫，Dean的牛仔裤，然后把它们和Sam的放在一起。

“我进来了，Jay。”Jensen还穿着Boxer，推开了浴室的门。

“Heya，Jen。”Jared关掉蓬头，把毛巾搭在还滴水的头发上，“你刚才在说什么，我没听到。”

“Hey，Jay。”Jensen朝Jared走过去，抓起他那只受伤的手臂，“你的手臂还受着伤，怎么不等我就自己洗澡？”

Jared浑身都泛着一层水嫩的淡淡的粉色，湿漉漉的双眼望着Jensen笑起来。“我又不是个小孩子！”

Jensen重新拧开蓬头，拿掉愚蠢的挂在Jared头上的毛巾，然后揽着他的腰站在水中，“You are a child！”他的唇紧贴着Jared的耳廓，声音低沉黯哑，“你真是性感得冒烟！”

Jared轻轻晃动身体，笑着把自己的双唇送到Jensen唇边，“Yeah，I know，Ackles。”

Jensen咬住Jared的下唇，双手扶着他的腰向墙壁贴过去。

Jared微微张开嘴，咬住Jensen的上唇。Jared没有受伤的左手臂从Jensen的腋下穿过，五指张开，紧紧地吸附在他火热而紧实的背肌上。

蓬头的水在他们身后哗啦啦地流淌。

Jensen嘬咬着Jared的唇，舌头窜入他的口中，沿着牙龈狠狠刷过，然后勾住他的舌尖吮吸。

Jared发出一声短促的呻吟。

他们热烈地亲吻着彼此，发出欢愉的声响。火热的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，随着彼此轻轻地晃动，原本疲软的下体逐渐变得硬挺。

Jensen松开Jared的唇，满意地笑起来。

毫无疑问，Jared的双唇比之前更加水润，更加诱人——微微张开着，露出小舌尖——随着Jared的喘息微翕微合，像是在诱惑Jensen把什么同样火辣的东西放进去。

Oh，God！

还有Jared的双眼——映着浴室橘黄色的光，弥蒙着水雾——那么无辜、那么纯洁的望着Jensen。

“你真是该死的性感，Jay！”Jensen稍微退后一步，“等不及想要操你！”

“Yeah，I know。”Jared把视线落在Jensen的小腹——Jensen硬挺的阴茎已经从他的boxer边缘探出头。Jensen笑起来，一只手扶着Jared，一只手握住他同样硬挺的阴茎。 

“想要我吸你的阴茎？还是想要我的阴茎操你？Hum？”Jensen那只扶着Jared的手张开五指，沿着他背部柔韧的线条向下缓缓滑动，落在他的屁股上。他的另外一只圈着Jared的阴茎，套弄着，忙活个不停。

“我们不能在这里做，Jen——”Jared挤出半句话。

Jensen撇撇嘴角，中指滑入Jared的臀缝，上上下下轻轻地摩挲着，语调温柔而情色，“真是漂亮的屁股！”

当Jensen的指尖触碰到那里的时候，Jared明显的颤了一下。

“我的手臂——这里——太危险。”Jared说得断断续续，但Jensen总能够明白。Jensen停下来，小心翼翼地亲吻着Jared的唇，“我会照顾好你的，Jay。”

“Jesus fucking Christ！”Jared忍不住咒骂了一句。

Jensen跪在他跟前，只穿着boxer的Jensen跪在他跟前！

Jensen含住了他的阴茎，用他那张漂亮的要死的嘴含住了他的阴茎！Jared都能感觉到Jensen嘴唇的柔软触感，以及火辣的舌头刷过龟头，舌尖探入细小的铃口。这才是火辣到冒烟！

Jensen哼笑了一声，唇舌继续在Jared的阴茎上忙活。 

Jared没有受伤的那只手紧紧抓着Jensen的肩膀。

Oh！God！

Jensen的肩膀真是性感！光滑紧实的肌肉，充满力量；线条那么流畅，充满美感。在wall sex的时候，他的双臂能够那么轻易地托起自己。还有前几天那次酒吧事件，他那么帅气地将那几个混蛋打倒在地，拦腰拽起自己跑了那么远。

Jensen真是该死的性感、漂亮、棒！

当然，Jensen在给Jared口交的时候更加棒！

Jensen专心致志地吮吸着Jared，脑袋前前后后晃动。他的那只手依然停留在Jared的后穴，指腹旋转揉捏，却不进入。他的另一只手扯开boxer，握住自己的阴茎套弄。

Jared毫无准备地射到了Jensen嘴里，白色的酌液沿着Jensen的嘴角流出来，而Jensen却仰头朝着Jared笑。

Jensen朝他笑，Jensen漂亮的唇，自己的精液。

这看起来太过色情！

Jared红着脸，眼睛湿湿的，手指伸过去擦掉Jensen嘴角的精液，“我真的很抱歉，Jensen！我不知道我就要——”

“Shh——”Jensen站起来，将Jared拉到蓬头下面，坏笑起来，“等你洗完澡，或须要说抱歉的人就是我咯——”Jensen脱掉boxer，粗壮的阴茎跳了出来，昂首挺胸，正对着Jared。Jared探手过去，握住了它，“Jen，我也可以——”

“虽然我很想操你张漂亮的小嘴，但是今晚我更想操你漂亮的小屁股。”Jensen把洗发水倒在手上，“我帮你洗头发？”

——*——*——

“过来，帮你吹头发。”Jensen穿着Jared的短裤，把刚穿上boxer的Jared拉到跟前，“你知道，你完全没有必要穿衣服的。”

“你知道的，它——太大了，总是晃来晃去——我。”Jared解释，无奈且坦然。

“是的，它该死的大，并且该死的漂亮！”Jensen吹了一声口哨，把手指插进Jared的头发里。

吹风机嗡嗡的响。

——*——*——

Jared跪趴在床上，赤裸着，打开着。

Jensen跪在他的身后，双手捧着他的臀，湿漉漉的舌头在穴口处舔弄。Jared乐于享受这个，完全放松着自己，好让Jensen的舌头能够伸进去，沿着肠壁舔弄。

和自己爱的人做爱，这没什么不对。

“你准备好了么？”Jensen把润滑剂涂在手指上。

“是的，我是说，你可以进来。”Jared侧脸望着Jensen，柔软的头发落在他半张的唇边。

“我只是想确认你没有任何不适。”Jensen的拇指压过去。

Jared的穴口在舌头的操弄下已经微微张开，Jensen拇指很轻易地就能够进去，他轻轻旋转拇指，按捏肠壁，将更多的润滑剂涂到里面。Jared随着Jensen的动作发出细微的呻吟。

Jensen抽出拇指，又在中指上涂满润滑剂，重新进入Jared的身体。当他找到Jared的前列腺的时候，轻轻地搔刮了一下。

Jared的阴茎跳了跳，“啊呃——”

Jensen贴得更近，另外一只手绕到前面，握住Jared的阴茎套弄，后穴内的中指跟随着套弄阴茎的节奏刺戳前列腺。

“Fuck me！”Jared叫了出来。

“我当然要！”Jensen抽出中指，在自己的阴茎上戴好安全套，然后又在Jared的穴口涂上更多的润滑剂，然后整个身体都紧贴着Jared，

“我就要开始操你了，Jay。”Jensen扶着自己的阴茎按在Jared的穴口，一点一点挤进去。

当Jensen开始进入的时候，Jared就感受到Jensen的身体。

当然不是疼，Jensen是个完美情人，他总是把前戏和润滑都做得很好，当他的阴茎开始操Jared的时候，Jared只会感受到愉悦。

Jared感受到的就是Jensen，他压在自己身上的那份重量；他的胸紧贴着自己的后背，心跳急促而有力；他强壮的手臂环住自己的身体，有时候会照顾自己的阴茎，有时候会挑逗自己的乳头。

这就是Jensen，和别的什么人都不一样。

Jared总能感觉到。

Jensen完全进入Jared的时候，他发出一声愉悦而悠长的声音。在确定Jared没有任何不适之后，他才开始扶着Jared腰，缓缓抽出，再缓缓挺入。

Jared的身体真是该死的棒！修长，漂亮的肌肉，又出奇的柔韧。小穴吸着他的阴茎，漂亮的屁股任他操。

等Jared适应之后，Jensen加快了速度。在操Jared的时候，Jensen总是没有办法分神再去亲吻他。

他满眼看到的都是Jared，身体感受到的也全是Jared。

他在操Jared！

他射到了Jared体内！

Jesus fucking Christ！

这简直就是世上最美好的事！

Jensen这么想，Jared也这么认为。

——*——*——

“Plaything？”Jared看了一眼剧本，“讲什么？”

“很有趣。”Jensen有点严肃的看着Jared，“如果真的要说出那些台词，我真不敢保证不会在那么多人面前硬！该死的！想想那些台词，还有喝醉了酒的你，我就要忍不住想操你！”

“是喝醉酒了的Sam！”

“那就是Dean发疯似的想要操Sam！”

Fin


End file.
